Fake
by Fairyhearts and El
Summary: Juvia isn't who she say's she is. She's a girl from the future who needs to change the past before it is too late. This is Lucilla Redfox's journey. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary: Juvia Loxar isn't who she says she is. That's not even her real name! She's a girl from the future who needs to change the past before it is too late. Fairy Tail gave her a home when her's was destroyed. But it gave her more than that, a lover and the parents she never knew. This is Lucilla Redfox's journey.

**Me: Yo, whaz up? That's right, I'm doing a Juvia fic. This is dedicated to my friend AD who wants to be Juvia. (For some reason)  
Levy: No one wanted to be me!  
Me: I did! It's just that Gajeel creeps me out!  
Levy:*blush  
Lucy: At least it's not Natsu, his brain is a vast empty space…completely hollow.  
Natsu: *likes this  
Me: She just called you an idiot, idiot.  
Happy: Aye! And fairyhearts doesn't own Fairy Tail!  
Me: If I did NaLu would already be official.**

_A man with long black hair sat in the driver's seat and his wife sat in the passenger's seat. Their two year old daughter sat behind her mother. Both had blue hair and all three were mages. It was raining and they were driving along a cliff road. Lightning flashed on the horizon. Thunder followed almost imediately. The storm was upon them. The lightning stuck a tree beside them but it had a purple tinge and made the tree spring into a violet coloured bonfire. The blue haired woman screamed and the man swerved the wheel to the left so as to avoid the flames. The rock wall grew closer to the trio and they crashed in a blinding flash of light and the two in the front stopped breathing. The girl in the back started crying, she was alone. The vivid image started to go black and..._

Lucilla awoke drenched in sweat. It was that dream again. The dream that had haunted her for the last fifteen years. The only memory she has of her parents. Lucilla Redfox grew up in an orphanage when she should have grown up in a house with two people who loved her. But they were taken from her on the eve of her third birthday. Nobody ever adopted her and she watched children come and go from the orphanage while she stayed. She was always left behind. No one wanted to be friends with the Rain Woman. Being a powerful water mage and never learning to control her powers over the rain proved a bit problematic for Lucilla. But her time had come. It's the year x816 and Lucilla is going back to the past to stop her parents from dying so another version of her can get the life she deserves.

Veronica was a horrible place to live, she always ventered to the tip of the mountains just to look into Fiore, the kingdom that lay beside her small principality. And now her dream to visit there was coming true. Gajeel Redfox, her father lived in Fiore. He was a member of a wizards guild, although which one she doesn't know. Her mothers name was never given to her only her father's.

"Ms. Lucilla? It's time."

Lucilla rose from her bed and dressed in her normal attire of blue and blue. Her hair sprung into it's normal curls and her pink umbrella lay beside the door.

She had her whole cover story ready. Her new name is Juvia Loxar and she is looking for a guild to join. If only she could keep her rain under control. But, still it shows her power. She speaks in third person, even though she learned to speak in first person. Oh well, she has to seen extremly weird. No one will guess Gajeel is her father than.

The time machine stood at the edge of the laboratory. It had a new crew to work it. They all new how to work it, they just had no test subjects yet. Lucilla stepped up and sat on the large, white chair. A man stood before her.

"What year, miss?"

"x784"

"Right away, miss."

Even though her parents died in x801 Lucilla chose the time when she would be the same age as her parents. The more time she had with them before the accident, the better. She wasn't sure that this plan would work but she had to try.

She's ready.

The man pulled the lever that was attached to a set of controls next to the chair.

A magic power sphere formed around Lucilla and she saw even colour imaginable swirl around her. When she opened her eyes she was standing in the middle of a clearing. Chattering and laughter rang from the edge behind her. She walked towards the colours and light. She found herself in the middle of a festival.

"Excuse me, sir. Where are we?"

"Why, miss. You're in Crocus. The capital of Fiore."

"What is this festival?"

"It's the x784 Grand Magic Games. Where have you been? It's a national event!"

Lucilla nodded her head.

"Thank you. Can you direct me to the nearest library please?"

"Of course. It's just at the end of that street down there. The one with the purple flowers. I'm Gray, by the way. Gray Fullbuster."

"Juvia Loxar. Thank you for your help Gray."

Lucilla walked off with her umbrella held over her head. Gray watched her. How did she know this violent rain would be coming? The forecast was sun, sun and more sun. Unless, nah. No one is so powerful that they can make it rain, right?

Lucilla felt Gray's eyes leave her and she turned to look at him. He sure was something to look at. He wore no shirt while the rain dripped off his hair and he didn't seem to care. Maybe people in this era didn't care about the rain. She smiled at the thought.

But first things first. She needed to find a mage register and Gajeel Redfox.

**Me: It's short, I know.  
Lucy: Too short.  
Me: It's only an intro!  
Lucy: tch, Sure.  
Me: My, your grumpy today! Anywho R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Me: Ima back.  
Juvia: Juvia thinks fairyhearts-san plays too much Mario.  
Me: Nah, my brothers does.  
P-man: Leave me outta this!  
AD: Disclaimed, people!  
El: You can say that again.  
AD: Disclaimed, people!  
El: I didn't mean literally!**

The library was completely empty. Juvia walked right up to the counter and the man who was working there slept behind his newspaper.

"Um...excuse me?"

The man woke with a start and scrambled around to make himself presentable.

"I'm looking for the most recent mage register."

The man nodded and walked off into the maze of bookshelves. When he returned he carried a giant book dating x763.

Juvia saw the year and apologised for the fuss. But this issue was too old for what she was looking for.

"Are you looking for a particular mage? If so I can probably help you."

Juvia had new found hope.

"Yes please, sir. I'm looking for Gajeel Redfox."

"And why are you looking for him?" the little old man was shocked but Juvia continued to stare at him expectantly.

"Black Steel Gajeel is an S class mage in Phantom Lord. It's head quarters are in front of the mountain range to the west of here. Good luck, miss." he took his hat off and bowed to the young lady who curtsied back, this was an old Veronica gesture.

"Thank you, sir. I hope to see you again someday. Maybe we'll meet in Veronica. It's not that big anyway."

The man smiled and watched Juvia walk away.

Lucilla had the power to befriend people easily but her talents were crossed out by the rain she created.

Juvia had the power to drive people away from her and the rain certainly didn't help.

Juvia walked to the edge of the city and asked for a taxi. A yellow cab pulled up in front of her. Or a magic four wheeler painted yellow.

She climbed into the back.

"Were to, miss?"

"Phantom Lord, please."

The man nodded and pulled away from the curb. Halfway through the drive he attempted to make conversation with the blue haired mage.

"Tewibul weaver wer 'avin aint it, miss?"

"Yes, terrible. Juvia's afraid that's her fault. Sorry." she suddenly remembered she had to speak in third person.

"Cum agin."

"Juvia is the rain woman. The rain is her fault."

"Den wi r u apologisin, miss?"

"Juvia is her name," she answered pointing to herself. The driver, confused, got that his passenger's name is Juvia and she's responsible for the rain.

His attemps at conversation ceased and they spent the rest of the trip in silence.

Phantom Lord was a tall building that looked a bit like a castle with it's turrents on the four corners.

"Juvia thanks you, sir."

He nodded his cap and drove off after recieving his 5000 jewels. (A/N: €50 or whatever your currency is)

Juvia turned to the guild hall and smiled. She was here at last.

Juvia walked into the guild and the noise ceased.

Shouts of "Who are you?" and "Why are you here?" rang through the hall. Juvia answered with the one question they weren't expecting.

"Juvia is wondering if she could meet with Jose Porla, the master of Phantom Lord?"

A man who walked in behind her suddenly made himself known.

"I'll take you to him, squirt. I have to go up myself anyway." His face was fixed in a scowl that Juvia assumed never left it. He had peircings on his chin, ears, nose, arms and where his eyebrows should be there was only metal bolts. His long black hair hung untidily around his shoulders and his red eyes scoured the crowd as if he owned the place.

Gajeel Redfox led Juvia towards the stairs and they walked up in silence. The door on the right stood ajar and a man with a purple mustach was sitting at the desk.

"Master. I'm back."

The man looked up.

"Ah, Gajeel. Who is that?" Jose pointed to Juvia and she stepped forward.

"Juvia Loxar, sir. She would like to join Phantom Lord."

Jose looked at her in a way that clearly meant he was bewildered before realising she spoke in third person.

"Oh, good. But you can't get in for free. Lets see how you fare against Khalid."

The trio walked back to the hall and Jose called Khalid to the middle of the guild hall. Juvia asked Gajeel to mind her umbrella. He was shocked but minded it anyway.

Juvia used a trick she learned from an old water mage in the mountains. A thin layer of water swam across her eyes and her opponent was shown in a profile form. All the information on his magic was right in front of her.

Fire make mage.

21 years old.

Phantom Lord member for 3 years.

Full name: Khalid Armori

Past: No family difficult childhood

Present: Grumpy man witg a fiery temper

Future: Loss

She smiled no way would she lose to this guy.

His attack flew at her and the fire wolf hit her full in the stomach.

The fire didn't even scratch her.

"Juvia's body is pure water, Khalid Armori. She's seen your past, she knows your present and builds your future. Right now, it holds loss. WATER LOCK!"

A sphere of water surrounded Khalid. He passed out almost instantly. The people who just watched the ordeal sat with their jaws hanging open.

Jose spoke.

"I give you, Juvia Loxar. Phantom Lord S class mage and the fourth member of the element four. The Rain Woman."

This was met with an uproar of cheers and applause.

Juvia smiled. She made it.

**Me: I hope I did the right year!  
Lucy: I think you did…  
Me: Well, what year did you join Fairy Tail?  
Lucy: I have no idea.  
Me: *sweat drop You're a **_**great**_** help.  
Lucy: Do I detect a hint of sarcasm.  
Me: Nooooo. Well, please review! *grin  
Harry: Meow!  
Lucy: Happy doesn't meow!  
Me: This was Harry, my cat and he doesn't talk!**


End file.
